Battle of Broken Waves
The Battle of Broken Waves was the final battle in the War of Fire and Thunder. It took place on the Northern Agasha coastline. The entire Mantis Clan fleet sailed on the lands of the Phoenix in a winner-take-all assault. As the Mantis fleet and the Orochi and Storm Riders made their way to the coast they were met by the forces of the Phoenix, the Shiba Army. As the battle progressed the Dark Wave Fleet under the command of Yoritomo Kitao, the true instigators of the war, appeared and assaulted both forces. Yoritomo Kumiko fought her way onto the Bitter Flower, Kitao's flagship. She fought bravely, echoing her father's boast before the Battle of Oblivion's Gate, calling the challenge of Kitao and her five crew unfair, as it would be "Twenty against six." Kumiko and Kitao both met there ends on the Bitter Flower, consumed by the living cannons Garen Hawthorne had installed on the sinister kobune. Yoritomo Kaigen and Isawa Sachi fought until realizing the Dark Wave's manipulation of the war. Both men were hurled onto a small island a short way from the main fighting. Using the last of his will, Sachi called forth the Earth from under the sea, enlarging the island and creating a deadly spiked barricade. Kaigen caused a massive wave to dash almost all of the entire Dark Wave Fleet onto the island, destroying it and killing Kaigen and Sachi. The Storm Riders and Orochi made short work of the rest of the fleet. After the devastation of the Bloodspeaker forces Isawa Nakamuro offered a cease-fire to Mantis general Yoritomo Naizen. Naizen refused, arguing that the Mantis were fighting for their honor, in retalition for charges of using Maho and the Phoenix claim that the Mantis were still a minor clan. Nakamuro ordered the Maho charge to be dropped and commanded that the Phoenix surrender. Naizen further demanded that the island Sachi had created, Kaigen's Island, which would later house Kyuden Kumiko, be given to the Mantis, as well as trading rights along its shores. Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Mirabu balked at this demand, but could not disregard the wishes of the Elemental Council, so he granted the trading rights, but refused to withdraw the Phoenix claim that the Mantis were still a minor clan. Participants Many heroes and villains participated in the battle. The following is a list of notable warriors: * Isawa Mizuhiko * Isawa Nakamuro * Isawa Ochiai * Isawa Oharu * Isawa Sachi * Moshi Kiyomori * Moshi Mogai * Shiba Ikku * Shiba Mirabu * Shiba Sakishi * Shiba Tsukimi * Yoritomo Kaigen * Yoritomo Kitao * Yoritomo Kumiko * Yoritomo Naizen * Yoritomo Singh Casualties The following is a list of casualties from the battle: * Isawa Sachi * Isawa Sueno * Shiba Hayama * Yoritomo Kaigen * Yoritomo Kitao * Yoritomo Kumiko * "The War of Fire and Thunder", Parts I, II, and III * All Things Have a Price, by Lucas Twyman Broken Waves